Curiosity
by redh
Summary: Olivia is having an affair with the enemy. OT! DONT OWN ANYTHING!


**Curiosity**

"I think were done her, detectives." Trevor Langan stood up with his client. "Call us when you have some credible evidence against my client."

"We're just trying to get some answers, councilor." Elliot said.

"Well..." Langan opened the door. "Call me when you're done with the harassment." He took one last look at Olivia before walking out the door with Drake.

The two detectives watched them go. "I don't know who I hate more, the perp or the one who chooses to defend the perp."

"He's just doing his job." Olivia mumbled, walking out of the room.

Elliot followed, confused. They sat down at their desks and began to fill out their paperwork. Elliot couldn't help looking at her. "You can't not have a problem with him." She looked away from her computer and to him. "Drake raped and murdered those women." he said disbelieving her answer that Langan was just doing his job.

"Elliot, you and I both know that there are dirty cops out there. Those people who are innocent need representation."

"That guy is a rapist and a murderer."

"And he'll get what he deserves. Casey is good at what she does and we will get sufficient evidence. Maybe we wont need his confession." Elliot nodded, understanding, but not liking, what she was saying.

15 minutes later Olivia felt her pocket vibrate. She carefully pulled out her cell and read the text message.

"_Meet me on the corner in 20"_

She flipped her phone shut and looked at the clock...11:13. She debated whether to reply or not. She decided to meet him now. If she didn't he wouldn't leave her alone until he saw her. He was relentless. "I'm gonna take a long lunch." She said to Elliot. "Write down what you and the guys want and I'll bring it back with me." She picked up her jacket and started to put it on.

"Are you feeling alright?" Elliot questioned as he passed a pad of paper around.

"Yeah, just need to clear my head." She took the piece of paper from Munch. "I wont be to long." she promised.

25 minutes later Olivia saw his blue car double parked on the one way street. She quickly walked over and got in. "Picking me up on the corner?" Olivia looked him as he pulled back into traffic. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. "Is this some kind of fantasy of yours?"

"I guess my fantasy is coming true." He said smugly.

"You're a jackass." She snapped

"Then why are you here?" he retorted. He chuckled when she opted to stare out the window instead of answering him. "So how is your day going?" He didn't care and both of them knew it.

"You shouldn't have come. I just want to get lunch and get back."

"Then why are you here?" he repeated. "You could have gone somewhere closer and walked, or you could have gotten a cab. Why did you choose to get into my car?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't stand to be around him, but she couldn't stay away. "Just go to that sandwich place by the cleaners."

He gave her an arrogant smile. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

Once they reached the sandwich shop, Trevor parked in a spot that was right in front. "What are the chances of that?" He asked getting out of the car. He quickly caught up to Olivia and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into him and kissed her hard before she could object. Olivia melted into him for a moment before pulling away. "I guess today is my lucky day." He said walking past her and into the restaurant.

Olivia looked around the busy New York street before heading in herself. She stood in line next to Trevor, who was looking very pleased with himself. Neither spoke until they placed their orders. Olivia grew more annoyed when she heard that they would have to wait nearly a half hour for their food. She hated lunch time. Trevor tugged on her sleeve and started to head outside.

They were both sitting on the ledge of the window when Olivia said, "You can leave if you want. I can get a cab back."

Trevor looked at her for a moment before pushing himself up. "Okay." He nodded. Olivia was surprised at how easy that was. She was expecting more of a fight. He began to walk away, but stopped in front of the alley. "Hey, Livia, look at this!" He called as he began walking down. "Over here!" he called, disappearing behind the building.

Olivia's curiosity got the better of her. She started walking down the alleyway. "What is it?" She called, but got no answer. She was about to turn the corner when an arm stuck out and grabbed hers. "What the hell..." Before she knew what was happening she was pushed against the brick wall and his lips silenced her.

He kept an arm around her waist and the other holding her wrist. Her other arm was stuck between his arm and her own body. He pulled back and they both tried to catch their breath. "Never...tell me to leave." he demanded. He moved his lips to her neck. She moaned. "Especially when you want me so bad."

Olivia pulled her head back as far as she could. "Don't tell me what to do." she tried to wiggle free. Her arm was the only thing to feel freedom. "You don't know what I want." she snapped.

He smiled and leaned into her. His body melded against her. He spoke softly, "I know perfectly well what you want...what you need."

"Is that right?" Olivia taunted. "What is it that I so badly want and need from you." her voice turned bitter.

His hand slid under her shirt. "You want to not want me." His finger moved in soft circles on her stomach. "I feel the same way, but I've excepted it." She struggled more, but he just pushed harder against her. He held her wrist against the wall. "You could easily get away from me if you wanted to...police training and all." He moved his hand from her stomach to the back of her neck. He played with her hair as he spoke. It sounded like sweet nothings being whispered. "You don't want to though. You know this is wrong. You know you shouldn't want me." Olivia stood perfectly still. She didn't look at him. Her eyes stayed closed. "What would your partner think? I'm bad because I spend time with the enemy." She didn't want to hear this, but she also didn't want to hurt him. That was the only option to get away at the moment. "You like the loss of control." he whispered. This caught her attention. Her eyes snapped to his. "You control the victims, the perps, your coworkers, your life, and your emotions everyday." She opened her mouth to argue, but he let his lips fall on her and his tongue started to explore her mouth. "You like handing me the control because you know I wont abuse it. Once you say stop, once you mean it, you know it will be over." He smiled when she looked down. He lifted her chin with his finger. "You give me all the control, but you keep it the whole time." She looked away, but he lightly tugged her hair and forced her to look at him. "You enjoy the unknown, the danger of giving yourself up." They were silent. "Probably why you became a cop...you crave the unknown." he added as an afterthought.

"I don't want to give myself up to you." She said bitterly.

"You already have, sweetheart." he remarked.

"Yeah, and I hate myself for it." She snapped and used enough force to free herself. She stepped passed him. "I go home alone and think about you..."

"Is that really a bad thing?" he leered and pulled her back. "I'm flattered."

"You're a jag." she almost sounded defeated. She pushed him away. She was about to say more but decided against it and headed out of the alley.

Trevor quickly caught up with her and gently grabbed her wrist, stalling her movement. "Hey, what going on?" he looked genuinely interested. "Why is this bothering you all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden." She repeated quietly. "It's not suddenly bothering me." She almost shouted." He pulled her back behind the wall of the alley so nobody would see them...and hopefully not hear the New York defense attorney and New York detective fighting. "I've tried to talk before but you just brushed it off or left." She ran her hand through her hair and quieted her voice. "You obviously don't want a long term thing and I can't hold one." She looked him in the eye. "Whatever this is...it's over." She headed out of the alleyway. "I can't do it anymore."

Olivia walked into the bullpen with bags of food and set them on the table. They guys swarmed the table and left in a matter of seconds. She took her time getting her stuff together and moving to her desk. She started to pick at her food more than eat it and Elliot took notice.

"Liv..."

"Hmmm?" she looked at him.

"Are you with me? You spaced out for minute." He took a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she brushed off. She took a bite of her food thinking that would prove something.

Elliot nodded his head. A few minutes later when he was done with his food he leaned forward and spoke so only she could hear. "So how's Langan?"

Her eyes widened and she almost choked on her food, but she quickly masked her face. "Um...fine I guess." she tried to act like she didn't know what was going on.

"Uh-huh" he stood up and waited for her to follow. She didn't move so he headed towards the stairs to the roof on his own. They both knew she would soon follow him.

Curiosity was going to kill her someday.

"How do you always know who I'm sleeping with?" She saw him leaning over the edge of the building. "It's kinda weird."

He turned to face her. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the edge. The breeze gently blew her hair in her face. "So did he pursue you or did you pursue him?"

Olivia walked over to him and pushed herself up on the edge. Her feet dangled. "I was at a bar one night and so was he." Elliot laughed. "What?" she questioned. He didn't stop. "What the hell is so funny?"

"After a bad day at work..." He looked at her. "I don't think you should go to a bar alone."

"What are..." She realized he was referring to Brian. "Shut up, Elliot."

"You broke the kids heart. I just want to make sure you don't break this guys heart...even though it would be amusing to see." She didn't respond. "How long?"

"Why are you so interested in my sex life?" She almost snapped. "I don't question yours."

"Mine is pretty straight forward. I have a wife. It happens and while it doesn't happen everyday, it's not lacking in anyway." He smirked at her. "Anymore questions?"

"I already knew that." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, well its been the same for awhile now...unlike you."

"Well, you answered the part I wasn't really looking for, so why don't you tell me why your interested in mine."

"I'm only interested when it's noticeable."

"I cant be that transparent." she was suddenly self conscious. Did anyone else know?

"Relax, I'm pretty sure nobody else realizes anything."

"And how would it come up?"

"Well, if Fin was standing here, we would probably be talkin about Munch in some way. If Munch was here we would probably be talking about Fin in some way." He could tell she understood what he was saying. "But nothing about us ever comes up when we're not around." he added sarcastically.

"I get your point."

"So come on, spill." he stood in front of her. "He texted you after he left and you met him..."

She jumped down from the ledge and decided to lean over it. Elliot followed her movement. "He picked me up on the corner and drove me to the sandwich place. Nothing happened...I decided to end it. Nothing more than that."

"Why?"

"We've been sleeping together for a few months and that's all we've been doing." she looked down at the people below. "Maybe we would spend the whole night together maybe not. It was good at first... no strings attached, but then I started wanting more. More of what I don't know."

"So you want to sleep with him and talk to him and go out with him?" She looked at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that sounds like a relationship."

"Cuz those just work out sooo great for me."

Elliot hated when she did that. She couldn't see how great she was. "If Trevor Langan only wants to take you to bed and then leave you, then he doesn't know what he's missing. You're a catch, Olivia. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I feel as if I need to tell you." He gently grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "You...pick the worse guys to go out with."

"I do..."

"Do not try to deny it." He cut her off. "I bet the last...5 guys you've been out with didn't understand what your job requires of you. They were probably somewhat controlling. Either controlling or unstable." He paused. "You need someone who understands what you do. You need someone who will be there to help you after a long day or week. A guy who will not fault you for being the most caring, compassionate person out there. You need someone who understands where you come from and where you want to go." She pulled away from him and resumed her positon looking at the people below. "You're worth so much, Liv." He finished quietly.

They were both silent for a moment. "You know, you just described you, El." She turned to look at him. "Want to start something?" she joked humorously.

He smiled at her. "I would never want to ruin what we have. Theres not many people I cant talk to openly and I think you feel the same way."

"Kathy's a lucky girl."

"And Trevor was a lucky guy. Seriously, why him?"

"Well, you know how it started, but he is a good guy. He's funny and he can hold a conversation. I mean, it never went very deep, but enough to feel something." She laughed. "But sometimes he could just be a jag."

Elliot stood at full height. "You want me to beat him up? I really wouldn't mind."

She laughed. "I bet you wouldn't." She headed towards the door. "Save it for the next guy he decides to defend." She stopped and pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She read it then showed it to Elliot.

"Maybe he Isn't so bad after all."

_Friday...7...dinner...show...dress nice_


End file.
